This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing plastic bags and other debris from trees.
Heretofore, there are known a tree limb shaker of U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,665 for shaking a limb to remove a crop such as walnuts, almonds or fruit, and a limb and basket holder of U.S. Pat. No. 76,248, having a hook for hooking over a distant limb and a hook for hanging a fruit basket.
Tree saws or limb loppers could be useful for removing plastic bags and also for removing a less common type of debris, for example, ropes or cords that have been entangled in a tree. Such tools and methods do not have the universal quality of the apparatus we have invented which can be used to remove, for example, ropes, kites, clothes and shoes as well as metal and rubber or plastic objects.